


The Evanuris Assignment

by Viking_woman



Series: Iwyn Lavellan & Solas: Various Modern AUs [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU Challenge, Crime AU, F/M, Implied Organized Crime, Modern AU, POV First Person, just for fun, sexual desire, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_woman/pseuds/Viking_woman
Summary: Iwyn Lavellan is an undercover cop, trying unravel a crime ring...AU challenge for 'undercover cop AU', just some simple fun.Originally published 12/17/2019
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: Iwyn Lavellan & Solas: Various Modern AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656916
Kudos: 10





	The Evanuris Assignment

It was supposed to be an easy job. Well – it’s never easy to go undercover, but I’m good at it. This seemed pretty straight forward when I started. Infiltrate the Evanuris, figure out the identity of the Dread Wolf, and expose them. Just like any other job.

Except the Dread Wolf is not the one running the show as we expected, and seems to be working as much against his own people as with them. I could still do what I was asked to, of course, but I’m not longer sure it’s right. Leliana expects me to think on my feet, that’s why I’m a great undercover cop.

The other problem is that the Dread Wolf is really fucking hot and nobody told me.

His real name is Solas, and I have all the information I need to complete the job as required. In the process of gathering it, I’ve gotten close to him. Close enough to know he really doesn’t want to be doing what he does. Close enough to know that he likes desserts, that the corner of his eyes crinkles when he smiles, and all he wants to do is to study magic and history. Close enough to know I want to get to know him better. I’m a professional, and I shouldn’t let this get to me. I can’t let this get to me.

“Iwyn.” My thoughts are interrupted by the Dread Wolf himself, striding into the office. “I’m so glad to see you, I apologize for my tardiness.”

“No problem.”

“Thank you. Let us go over the plans.”

See, the other thing is that I now know how close he is to dismantling the organization, and most of how he plans to do it. If I reveal myself, would he be willing to work with Leliana and the Inquisition? I’m in no position to offer him protection in exchange for information, but Cassandra might agree to it. Might. And my feelings might be getting in the way.

I push it aside as we work together, uncovering the dealings of Elgar’nan. It’s good work, and not that different from what I do as law enforcement. It’s just the two of us though, and it’s… comfortable. I like his company and he likes mine.

Not that we don’t have disagreements, such as the significance of the off-shore accounts. I think it’s too little to be of any use. Solas thinks there is more to it than we yet know. We go back and forth over it, and we settle on a compromise. It’s safer to keep the records of it as proof, but not force him to pull the money back.

“Good,” Solas says. He looks at me. “I really appreciate your input. I have high hopes this will be successful.”

“I know we will. What’s next?”

“I wanted to share this with you,” Solas pulls over his laptop and starts to bring up documents, “I found some very peculiar orders.”

“Let me get something to drink.” I stand up. “Do you want anything?”

“Yes I – I’m terribly sorry. I did not notice the time.” Solas gestures at the clock on the wall and gets up too, standing next to me. “I didn’t mean to keep you for so long.”

“It’s alright. I like working with you.”

It’s the truth, and I want to tell him everything about me. I want him to look at me like that every night, in my own house. There’s heat in cheeks, to match his.

“Ever since you have joined, I have felt… felt things I have not felt in long time.” He shakes his head, but he moves closer to me, and I can’t help taking a step closer to him too. “I’m not sure I could have done this without you, Iwyn.”

“I’m sure you could. I’m just here to help a little.” A smile, stay on the task. His eyes are very blue.

“Iwyn, I –”

I’m not sure who moves first, but the gap between us closes. My body melts into his, and he captures my lip and searing kiss. It’s desperate, and then gentle, as his lips soften and opens for me. He moves closer to me, impossible, but his thigh is between my legs and it feels incredibly good. He kisses like he is starved for it, and I can’t get enough.

 _Well, shit_ , as my friend Varric would say. I’m going to have some explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Note I don't normally write in first person POV, but I thought the genre called for it. It was fun to try!


End file.
